maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Italian Boat (transcript)
"The Italian Boat" is the 6th episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Adams residence, then it zooms into the living room where Maraya is greeting the viewers) Maraya: Hi and welcome! I'm Maraya. Today is a very special day. It's Thanksgiving! (She then continues to tell everyone about Thanksgiving) Maraya: We're busy getting ready for the special Thanksgiving dinner. Italy is setting the table for the very special dinner and I'm playing with my car, yay! (she starts playing with her car) Vroom, vroom! (Suddenly, she sees something pretty on the kitchen table that has caught her eye) Maraya: Oooh! That looks pretty. I wonder what it is. I guess the only way I'll know is if I ask Italy. Let's go. (She walks up to the kitchen table and asks Italy what he is doing now) Maraya: Hey, Italy. What are you doing? Italy: Hey, Maraya. I'm setting the table for the very special dinner. Maraya: Oh. (she asks Italy again) Italy, what's that? Italy: It's a crystal boat. Maraya: It doesn't ''look like a boat. Italy: It ''does look like a boat, Maraya. That's why it's called a crystal ''boat. (Maraya gets confused) Maraya: Italy, what's ''crystal? Italy: Crystal is a material that looks like glass. Maraya: Oh...(laughing) Italy (to himself): Hmmm...I think I need to pick some leaves to put on the Thanksgiving table. (he tells Maraya) Maraya, I'm going to pick some leaves to put on the Thanksgiving table. I'll be right back, okay? Maraya: Okay. (When Italy leaves to go outside, Maraya continues to play with her car) Maraya: Vroom, vroom. Vroom! (But while she plays with her car, Maraya becomes obsessed with the crystal boat, too. So she comes up to the table and touches the crystal boat. Then she brings it to where her toy car is and starts playing with the car and the boat)) Maraya: Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! (stomach growls) Maraya: Oh. I'm hungry. I wonder what's there to eat. (She comes to the kitchen and opens up the refrigerator to look for something) Maraya: Oh. I never realized that Italy made me a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. I wonder what the icing tastes like. (She tastes the icing) Maraya: Mmmm. (She then shuts the refrigerator and goes back to her playing) Maraya: Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! (she breaks the crystal boat and gasps) Oh no! I broke the crystal boat! But, don't worry. I know how to fix it. (The scene zooms into the broken crystal boat and then it changes to a crystal boat with a lot of tape) Maraya: There. It's fixed. (But it breaks again) Maraya: Oh no! That didn't work. Now what will I do? (She thinks about it) Maraya: I know! I'll hide the mess. (She starts to hide the mess and Italy comes back into the house and hangs up his jacket. Then he walks past Maraya who is hiding the mess. Afterwards, she gets relieved that he didn't see the mess) Maraya (relieved): Phew. (Maraya looks back to see what Italy's doing now) Italy: (humming happily) (He looks back at Maraya and gasps as he walks around Maraya) Maraya: Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! (She looks and sees that Italy is standing beside her and asks her two questions) Italy: Maraya, what are you doing? Maraya: Playing. Italy: And what did you make a mess of? Maraya: The crystal boat. Italy: Maraya, I'm upset at you for breaking the crystal boat. So, go to your room and think about what you've done! Maraya; (crying) (The scene changes to where Maraya is in her room all sad when suddenly, her sister, Haley, comes) Haley: Hey, Maraya. What's wrong? Maraya: I've been punished by Italy, for breaking his crystal boat. Haley: Maraya, after you come out of your room, then you need to apologize to Italy, alright? Maraya: Alright. (Then she starts thinking about what she had done until it changes again to where Maraya calls Haley) Maraya: Haley! (Haley comes in Maraya's room) Maraya: I'm ready to apologize. Haley: Okay! (The setting changes to the outside of the living room where Maraya gets scared) Haley: Go ahead, Maraya. I'll be with you. (She pushes her into the living room so she can apologize to Italy) Italy: Oh, hey, Maraya. Are you calm now? Maraya: Yes. Italy (smiles): Good. Now you can apologize to me. Maraya: Italy, I'm sorry for breaking your crystal boat. I didn't mean to break it. Italy: It's okay, Maraya. It was just an accident. (He gets out another crystal boat) Maraya: Is that...another crystal boat? Italy: Yes. Maraya: It's pretty, Italy. (She walks to put the new crystal boat on the table, then the scene changes again to where the family are having dinner) Maraya: Guess what? I broke a crystal boat. Debbie: Whoa, did you really break a crystal boat? Maraya: Yes, but Italy fixed the problem for me, so now everything's okay again. Debbie: That's great, Maraya. Huh? (She walks away to thank Haley and Italy for helping her today) Maraya: Thank you, Haley and Italy, for helping me today. Italy: You're welcome, Maraya. I'm glad I fixed your problems. Maraya (looking at camera): I love Thanksgiving! (She winks at the camera and then a circle fade out appears so it can end the whole episode) Characters *Maraya *Haley *Italy *Debbie *Nanny *Tracy *Pat Words and Meanings Mentioned In This Episode *crystal - a material that looks like glass See Also *The Italian Boat (New Version) Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1) Category:Holiday Episodes